Episode 8501 (11th June 2019)
Plot Andrea get started redecorating Home Farm. Kim isn't a fan of the garish wallpapers her daughter-in-law has picked out but she holds her tongue and lets Andrea get on with it. Ellis is still out of sorts following his stabbing, but when Jessie tries to talk to him about it, Ellis insists he's fine. Belle, Zak and Sam have found Lisa's bucket list which includes making over the pig pen and fire walking. Belle suggests they complete it. It's Eric's 74th birthday and he celebrates it with breakfast at the B&B. When Priya brings Amba over to give Eric his present, she expresses her concerns about David. Tracy is far from sympathetic to her ex-husband's plight and reveals to Priya that David and Leyla slept together when they should've been focusing on Jacob. Andrea is enjoying winding Kim up with her choice of wallpaper although Jamie warns Andrea that Kim will only take so much so asks her to play nice. Priya finds David sitting slumped on the couch in the dark at Farrers Barn so she decides to leave Amba with him for a few hours in a bid to cheer him up. Kim summons Graham back to Home Farm where she informs him that Jamie has a wife and asks him to help her put Jamie's wife in her place. Zak, Sam and Belle finish doing up the pig pen so they move onto the next thing on Lisa's bucket list - to learn to waltz. Sam and Belle decide that's one for Lydia to teach Zak then they leave them to it. As Kim moans to Graham about Andrea, Millie appears in the office. Graham is amused to learn Kim is a grandmother and tells her it suits her which earns him a scornful look from Kim. Graham's back is turned when Andrea enters the office soon after but he instantly recognises her voice. Once Kim and Millie have left the room, Graham grabs Andrea by the arm and questions what the hell she's doing here. Andrea begs Graham not to tell Jamie and Kim that he knows her but their conversation is halted when Jamie appears. After Andrea, Jamie and Millie head off to the park, Graham asks Kim what she knows about Andrea. Kim states she doesn't believe Andrea is right for Jamie and she also doesn't trust her. Amba tries to get David to play with her but David is too busy feeling sorry for himself to interact with his daughter. Meanwhile in the pub, Priya has a go at Eric for not supporting David. As Andrea, Jamie and Millie walk along the Woodland Walk, Andrea quizzes Jamie about Graham and his relationship with Kim. Ellis looks through Max's social media which includes photos of Max with Ellis' assailants, Kaiden and Tyler. Jessie realises Ellis has lost his mojo since the stabbing but she believes things are getting back to normal when Ellis claims he's going to restart his training. However, once Jessie leaves, Ellis slumps back onto the sofa. When Amba accidentally knocks over a jar of sweets in the shop, an irate David shouts at her and labels her a stupid girl. Priya witnesses David's outburst and questions what he thinks he's doing. Andrea returns to Home Farm and tells Graham that Jamie doesn't need to know anything. Graham gets in Andrea's face and reminds her he employed her to keep him updated Jamie's every move, not to bleed him dry and trick Jamie into marrying her. Cast Regular cast *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Kim Tate - Claire King *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Millie Tate - Willow Bell Guest cast *Erica - Melissa Batchelor Locations *Home Farm - Entrance way, kitchen and office *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Grange - Restaurant *Farrers Barn - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar *Woodland Walk *David's Shop - Shop floor Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes